


a beacon in the night

by demistories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: “Hey, my Lady,” Chat purrs, pulling Ladybug close.She rolls her eyes and flicks his bell. “Focus, Chat. Akuma now, flirting later.”He laughs as his baton lifts them higher into the air. “It’s always time for flirting.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonstudios on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lemonstudios+on+tumblr).



> happy holidays to lemonstudios on tumblr!! i was your mlsecretsanta :) you asked for ladynoir or adrienette so i took the chance to write some post reveal so i could get in both 
> 
> i hope you like it and have a wonderful holiday season!! <3 
> 
> (title from winter song by sara bareilles and ingrid michaelson)
> 
> enjoy~

“Hey, my Lady,” Chat purrs, pulling Ladybug close. 

She rolls her eyes and flicks his bell. “ _ Focus _ , Chat. Akuma now, flirting later.” 

He laughs as his baton lifts them higher into the air. “It’s  _ always _ time for flirting.” 

She scoffs as they maneuver themselves so she’s balancing on Chat’s knee. “Your priorities need to be checked.” 

“I  _ am _ checking them.  _ While _ checking out my girlfriend. I can multitask.” 

“What do you think would happen if I swung away and pushed you off of this?” she muses, reaching down to tap the baton. 

“Cats always land on their feet,” Chat says. He squints at the city below them. “Have I mentioned that I hate snow yet?” 

“Several times,” Ladybug says with a nod.

“Alright, good, because I have no idea what’s happening.” 

She frowns and looks over her shoulder. She has to agree with him. The gently falling snow is obscuring their vision. When they were on the ground, it made it harder to fight. She had a hard time catching her yoyo on the snow covered rooftops. Yes, seeing Chat disappear into a snowbank when he fell from a roof had been funny — hilarious, in fact, and she didn’t mind curling up with him under a blanket afterward to warm him up — but it’s starting to get more dangerous. 

Plus, Ladybug has been fighting off a heavy tiredness for weeks. Tikki says it has to do with the whole ladybug aspect. Ladybugs don’t do well in the cold. 

“Where are you?” she murmurs, searching the streets. 

Chat leans forward, his shoulder pressing into Ladybug’s back as he does so. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” As long as he doesn’t knock her off, that is. 

“Is that…” He scrunches up his nose. “If there’s ever an akuma during a  _ really _ bad storm we’re in so much trouble.” 

“What about a weather akuma in the winter?” she asks. 

Chat gags. “Do you think Hawk Moth is that  _ evil _ ?” 

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Ladybug admits. A sudden motion in the corner of her eye catches her attention. 

“What happened to seeing good in everyone?” he asks. “I thought that was your thing.” 

Ladybug points to where she saw the movement. “I think it’s over that way.” 

“Nice.” Chat wraps an arm around her waist. “Screw Hawk Moth for using dull colors. I miss when akumas were vibrant and easy to spot.” 

She scoffs. “It was getting too easy, obviously.” She unhooks her yoyo. “Ready?” 

“As always.” 

Chat pitches them forward as Ladybug throws her yoyo. She thanks her lucky stars that her yoyo catches firmly on a rooftop and she swings them toward the akuma. They fly through the air, rolling before they hit the ground. Chat slips on ice as he tries to stand and Ladybug grabs him by the arm before he can break something. Their suits might protect them from hits, but she has no idea what would happen if Chat just fell back on his arm. 

She is  _ not _ going to be able to handle a broken partner just as winter is starting. 

“I’m good,” he promises, holding out an arm to balance himself. 

“You sure?”

“A little ice can’t stop me.” Chat pretends to skate forward, sliding much more than he anticipated and waving his arms frantically to stay upright. “Ahahaha we’re  _ fine _ . All good.”

Ladybug rolls her eyes. “We can ice skate later. Don’t face plant.” 

“Gotcha.” 

She unhooks her yoyo from her belt as she spots the akuma. “Let’s get this over with, I want hot chocolate and a nap.” 

* * *

Ladybug assures the akuma victim that everything is fine as Chat shivers behind her. He’d been thrown into another snowbank (typical) and hasn’t warmed up since. At least it had softened his fall. He always claims that it doesn’t hurt to smash into walls and buildings, but she’s not sure how much she actually believes him.

She looks up to the sky. “Get inside soon, okay?” she says the akuma victim. “It looks like the storm is going to get worse.” 

They nod and thank her before she helps them up on wobbly legs. 

“You okay?” she asks Chat once the akuma victim has started making their way down the street towards people — she assumes family or friends — waiting with a blanket and open arms.

Chat nods, teeth chattering. “ _ Purrrrr _ fect, my Lady.” She’s fairly certain that he only draws out the ‘purr’ because he can’t stop shaking. 

Ladybug crosses her arms. “Oh, so you’d be okay with staying out here a while longer.” She raises an eyebrow.   
He gives her a pained look. “I can’t feel my face,” he admits. “And my fingers are all tingley.” 

She sighs. “Thank you.” 

“S-so can we leave now?” 

“Did you even have to ask?” She wraps an arm around him and swings them up onto the rooftops. He presses his cheek against hers and she yelps in surprise, gripping tightly onto her yoyo so they won’t fall. “You’re freezing!” she hisses. “Don’t do that! I almost let go!” 

“Sorry,” he murmurs. “Can’t exactly fe-feel my face, LB.” 

Ladybug sighs as they land in a back alley by her house. She checks to make sure no one is around — Chat is too busy shaking to really be paying attention — before she drops her transformation. Chat’s quickly follows. 

Marinette runs a hand through Adrien’s still wet hair. “We need to start carrying around towels or something,” she mutters. 

Adrien gives her a weak smile. “Can we-we just go? I don’t know what my face is doing and it’s starting to freak me out.” 

“Your face is fine,” she promises. She presses a quick kiss to his lips. 

Plagg yawns. “If you’re going to be gross, can’t you be gross somewhere warm?” 

Tikki hovers nervously by Adrien’s shoulder. “The weather’s not looking good…” 

Marinette squints at the dark sky. It’s been looking worse and worse for the past hour or so. Her parents are probably already worrying. “Come on.” She unclasps her purse and Tikki and Plagg zip inside. She takes Adrien’s hand as they start walking out of the alley. “God is  _ every _ part of you freezing?” she asks. She squeezes his hand tightly, like it’ll somehow make him warmer. 

“I think so?” He ducks his chin into the collar of his coat. “I don’t like winter.” 

“That makes two of us.” Marinette pulls open the door the the bakery. It’s closer than the side entrance to her house and the bakery is significantly warmer. She blames the ovens. 

Adrien sighs softly as the warm air hits them. 

“There you are!” Sabine says from behind the cash register. “We were getting worried.” She hands a bag to a customer before gesturing for Marinette and Adrien to step behind the counter. 

“We got caught up near the akuma,” Marinette apologizes. 

Sabine clicks her tongue and presses her hands to Marinette’s cheeks. “You’re  _ freezing _ !” 

Instinctually, Adrien steps away. 

Sabine narrows her eyes and grabs Adrien’s face. Her eyes go wide as her palms squish his cheeks. “ _ Adrien Agreste _ ! Freezing  _ and _ wet!” She lets go of his face and points towards the entrance to their house. “Marinette, get this boy a towel and sit him in front of an oven before he dies of hypothermia.” 

Marinette rolls her eyes as Adrien shoots her a slightly nervous look. He never knows what to do when he’s mothered, and she finds it kind of endearing. 

“Yes, maman,” she says dutifully. “We’ll be more careful next time.” 

“Good.” Sabine pats Adrien’s cheek. “You aren’t leaving until I know you’re warm, dry, and fed.” 

He smiles sheepishly. “Thanks, Madame Dupain-Cheng.” 

“Sabine,” she corrects. 

“Sabine.” 

“Good. We’re probably going to be closing early today because of the weather,” she says to Marinette. “We might need your help packing up any food.” Marinette nods. Sabine raises an eyebrow at her. “Towel? Freezing boyfriend?” 

Marinette snaps to attention. “Right!” She pecks Sabine’s cheek before pulling Adrien further back into the bakery. “Thanks, maman!” 

“You have cheese, right?” Adrien asks. 

“You think so poorly of me, chaton?” she teases. “I know your kwami’s bad habits better than you do. It’s where it always is.” She unlocks the door and nudges Adrien toward the kitchen. “I’ll be back in a minute with a towel.” 

Marinette grabs a towel from the bathroom closet and lets Tikki and Plagg out of her purse as she makes her way back to the kitchen. Plagg nuzzles into her hair as Tikki rests on her shoulder. 

“Goodnight,” Plagg announces. He pretends to snore loudly as Tikki giggles. 

Adrien is sitting at the kitchen counter with his face in his arms and a plate of cheese and cookies in front of him. 

Marinette smiles softly at him. She can’t tell if he’s sleeping or just laying around — he does an awful lot of both these days with the cold weather — but there’s something about seeing him with his head down on her counter that makes her heart flutter. Maybe the domesticity of it.

She drops the towel over his head. 

Adrien lifts his head in surprise. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Marinette says, toweling his hair dry. 

He closes his eyes and hums softly. “It’s nice in here,” he murmurs. “It’s warm and home-y.” 

“Well the heat is on and it is indeed a home.” 

Adrien starts to purr softly as she rubs his hair. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” she asks with a raised eyebrow. 

He opens one eye and looks at her lazily. “Yes, I am.” 

Marinette bops his nose. “Dry your hair yourself, then.” 

Adrien sticks his tongue out at her and pulls the towel over his eyes before putting his head back down. 

Marinette rolls her eyes and nudges him. “Lazy cat.” 

He just mumbles in response.

Marinette tenses as the lights flicker and go out. 

Tikki nuzzles against her neck, hiding behind her hair. 

Adrien sits up, lifting the towel off his face. “Uh…?” 

“Please no akuma, please no akuma,” she mutters, pulling out her phone. She turns on the flashlight and shines it around the room. 

Adrien squints at the windows. “I…think it was the snow storm. The power might just be out. A perfectly normal thing. No power hungry supervillains necessary.” 

Marinette purses her lips. She hopes so. There’s no way they’d be able to stop an akuma right now, not with how heavy it’s snowing. “There’s no alerts on the Ladyblog…” 

“We’re safe,” Adrien promises, touching her arm. “Although, since we don’t know how long the power’s going to be out, you might want to save your phone battery. Have any flashlights or candles?” 

“Around here…somewhere…” she murmurs. She rummages through some of the drawers before successfully finding where they apparently just shove all the candles until later needed. “Candles, check. We had a flashlight. …at some point.” 

“Great, candles.” Adrien stands up and starts pacing thoughtfully. “It’s probably going to get really cold in here soon too, so we’ll need blankets. Keep our phones charged in case of emergency… We’ve got enough bread downstairs to last a while.” 

Marinette crosses her arms. “Are we planning to survive a short power outage or the apocalypse?” 

“You never when the world is ending, love.” He leans over the counter to kiss her nose. “Might as well be prepared.” 

She gives him a flat look. “So candles and blankets.” 

“Yes.” 

“Let’s get some blankets before we start lighting things on fire.” 

Adrien follows Marinette upstairs. He holds his arms out and lets her fill them with blankets from a closet. “Think your parents are okay?” 

“They’re probably just turning everything off,” Marinette says. She bends down and pulls out an old quilt. “That way, when the power comes back on they don’t have to worry about, you know, setting something on fire. Locking up, packing away any food, I’m sure they’ll be up in a few minutes.” 

“Should we help?” he asks from under a mountain of blankets. 

Marinette takes half the stack from him. “I think we’re probably best staying here until they come and ask for help. Just so they know where we are. Also, you might be nothing more a hassle.” 

“Hey!” 

She snorts. “I love you, but you know nothing about the bakery and nothing baking.” 

“You’re not wrong, but…” He gives her a hurt look. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

They dump the blankets on the couch.

Plagg lazily floats off her head and buries himself into a fold of a blanket. “ _ Now _ it’s goodnight.” 

Tikki hovers over Marinette’s shoulder before diving in after him.

Adrien snorts and sets that blanket aside so the kwamis can cuddle without worrying about getting squished. 

Marinette checks her phone and shows Adrien a text from her parents, proving her theory correct. They’re closing up the bakery and will be up as soon as they’re finished, but she suspects they might take their time. With how warm the ovens make the kitchen, the bakery will be warmer far longer than the house will be. 

Adrien begins to nest as Marinette starts lighting candles. She spreads them around the room so they can get the most light possible. She turns off her phone’s flashlight before she can drain any more battery and grabs the last few unlit candles to bring over to the couch. “You might want to let Nathalie know where you are,” she says, sitting down next to him. She piles the candles in her lap. 

Adrien cocoons himself deeper into the blankets. “Already done.”

“Did she freak out?” 

He raises his eyebrows.

“I don’t know why I bothered asking,” she mutters. She lights a small candle. She carefully hands it to Adrien. 

He smiles as he takes it. “You’re the light of my life.” 

She gives him a flat look. “I will dump you out in the snow.” 

He pouts. “You’d really leave me in the cold?”

“Yes.” 

“Okay, wow. Rude.” He puts the candle down on the far end of the table before burrowing himself in the blankets. “Just as I was getting warm too.” 

Marinette lights the rest of the candles and puts them on the table herself, seeing that Adrien currently doesn’t have any arms. “Are you going to hog all those blankets to yourself?” 

“Noooo.” He practically tackles her once she’s placed down the last candle. “Join me, Mari. Become a beautiful butterfly with me.” 

“I thought I already  _ was _ a beautiful butterfly,” she teases.

Adrien pouts. “Do you not love me?” he asks, wrapping her in blankets. 

“Keep giving me your blankets,” Marinette says. “Then I’ll decide.” 

“You’re so cruel to me, bugaboo,” he complains.

She sticks her tongue out at him. “Blanket stealer.” 

Adrien presses a kiss to her cheek and snuggles close. “The only thing I’m stealing is your heart.” 

Marinette rolls her eyes and pretends that her heart isn’t actually melting. “Well you’ve already done that,” she murmurs. 

“Success, then.” He smiles softly at her and if her heart wasn’t melted before oh it is definitely gone now. 

Marinette hums and cuddles deeper into the blankets. “Let’s hope the power comes back soon.” When she was lighting candles, she could feel the cold seeping into the house. She rests her head on Adrien’s shoulder and soaks in the warmth of him and the blankets. 

“Power would be nice, but while it’s off, this is good too,” Adrien says softly. 

Yeah, it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to support me or reblog this fic, check out my [tumblr](http://sadrien.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fics) <3 <3


End file.
